This invention is based on the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,156, dated Nov. 9, 1982, and also includes the wheeled seat that is above the level of the knees of the patient or invalid standing beside so that it is easier for this person to sit in it and rise from it plus a simple a foot rest. In the patent this footrest is operated by the attendant to move from an out-of-the-way location within the chair frame out to a position for the occupant to rest his feet. The present invention provides a simple means by which the attendant may operate the footrest.
In addition the seat of the transporter is capable of at least three different positions: horizontal, tilted slightly forward for still easier entrance and exit, or a rearward tilt for safer position of the occupant.
Both of these features are therapeutic because they reduce the stress on the involved muscles and joints, and this leads to better chances of cure for the patient. The well-known wheelchair requires the help of at least one, and often two attendants for both seating the patient, unfolding the footrest, and extracting the patient from the wheel chair. The transporter not only provides correct skeletal positioning for the patient but also reduces back injuries to attendants caused by lifting of patients.